Silent Angel
by ShapeShifter911
Summary: On his way to Sonic's place, Tails finds a mysterious fox unconscious in the woods. Who is she really? Why can't she talk? And why does she have 2 tails? TailsxOC (because there aren't a lot of those)
1. Escape

**?'s P.O.V.**

I was cold. I was alone. I was lying in the rain, with tears streaming down my cheeks, and no one to comfort me. I was trying to think about what had just happen. Everything went so fast... the day had started off so well for me, yet, I end up becoming an orphan. On my birthday...

_*Flashback*_

_I woke up this morning, feeling like I could do anything. I got out of bed to go brush my hair and looked at myself in the mirror in my room. There, I saw a girl fox, wearing a white night gown and white gloves. Her fur was sky blue, her shoulder lenght hair the same color. Some of it got in her face, hiding her right eye completely. She also had silver eyes, but the thing that stuck out the most was her two tails..._

_I sighed at my reflection._

_'__**I'm so different from all the other foxes.' **__I thought. __**'I mean, they're all orange, or yellow, I'm blue! They got got one tail, and I got two! I don't even look like my own parents!'**_

_Actually, I never saw my father. My mom said he ran away after I was born. He probably didn't want a abnormalty like me in his life. After my birth, mommy build a house deep in the forest, far away from civilization, so that I could be happy, and raised me there. So, as you can guess, I never had any friends. Besides, even if I did, they would never understand how it feels to be me. I'm just too different..._

_My dark train of thoughts got interrupted by the sound of my mother's voice, telling me to come downstairs. I ran out of my room, down the staircase, and into the kitchen, only to find my mother, standing next to the dinning table, with a pile of pancakes on it._

_**"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" **__she said. _

_**"Oh, thank you mom!" **__I said happily, as I ran towards her and gave her big hug. She knows that I love pancakes in the morning! When I released her, she smiled and said:_

_**"I made breakfast for you."**_

_**"You're the best, mom!" **__I replied as I sat down at the table. It's true, she IS the best! Even if she doesn't look like me at all, I still love her. She had dark brown eyes and light orange fur. She was very tall, and always wore a light pink dress with yellow flowers on it. I know it looks kinda weird, but that's one of the many reasons why I love my mother: she's not scared of others opignions. She would wear lots of strange outfits, and then go to town with them. I wish I was like that: not caring about what other people would think of me..._

_While we were eating at the table, mother said:_

_**"Angel, dear, I just remembered somthing: we're all out of cheese."**_

_**"Oh, that's because I ate it." **__I answered with my mouth full._

_**"Already?! But I only bought it three days ago!" **__she exclaimed with wide eyes. I swalowed my food._

_**"He he... I guess we'llbhave to get some more then,"**__ I said, with a sheepish smile on my face. So, I guess it's pretty obvious now. My favorite food is cheese! I mean, how can you NOT like it? It goes with everything!_

_**"Well honey, if you want, I could go to town and get some for you. How about that?" **__She asked._

_**"That sounds good." **__I replied, stuffing more pancake down my throat. _

_**"Now, are you sure you'll be ok? I mean, it might take some time before I come back home." **__my mom asked, in front of the doorstep, as she put her purple coat on. We both knew that the city was really far away from, and it would take about an hour to get there,and come back._

_**"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine,"**__ I answered as she pulled me into a hug, which I gave back. I saw her open the door and leave the house, into the forest. I stayed next to the door frame. I saw my mother turn around towards me, walking backwards and putting her hands around her mouth._

_**"Alright then! Be safe!"**__ she yelled._

_**"Ok, I will!" **__I yelled and waved back._

_I decided to stay in my night gown for the day, for plenty of reasons. The first one is that, I do this every year on my birthday. the second, is that my gown was really compfy.1q But mostly, it's because I was to lazy to change into something else. Besides, no one was going to see me like this, except for my mom, of course._

_Speaking of her, about half an hour after she left, I saw her through the window in my room, running towards the house._

_**'Wow! That was fast! How did she get from the city to here in so little time?'**_

_I climbed down the stairs to see my mother quickly open and close the door, locking it. She was leaning against it, with a scared look on her face, panting. I started to get scared myself when she said:_

_**"Angel, we're leaving."**_

_**"What!? But why?" **__I asked, almost yelling._

_She walked towards me and held me tight in her arms, saying calmly:_

_**"This place is too dangerous for you now."**_

_**"But why?" **__I asked, still hugging her, confused. Mom let go of our embrace, but she kneeled down so she'd be at my height and put her hands on my shoulders. She sighed before looking at me strait in the eye. She took a deep breathand said:_

_**"Honey, I met some bad people on my way to the store. They wanted to hurt you, so i ran back here as fast as I could. I think I lost them, but I'm not sure, they might come back here."**_

_She let go of my shoulders. I looked at my mom with fear_

_**"B-but, why would they want to hurt me?" **__I asked._

_**"I... I don't know, but I know a way for you to be safe." **__she finally said._

_**"H-how?"**_

_She went upstairs. I was going to follow her, but she came back down as fast as she climbed up. She was holding my doll, who looked alot like me. It had icy blue fur, light blue buttons as eyes, two tails and a head that was WAY to big for its body._

_**'What is she going to do with that?'**__ I wondered. I didn't have time to ask, since my mother already left the stairs, and into the kitchen. As she was tinkering with my toy, she explained what she had in store:_

_**"Here's the plan: I'll distract them while you'll run in the forest."**_

_**"What! No, I won't leave you!"**_

_**"But you'll have too." **__she replied firmly._

_I had never seen her like this before. She was never that... severe with me. Suddenly, we heard a noise. We both turned around and saw that the front door was being banged on. A few more hits, and it would be knocked down. Mother quickly grabbed my hand. She had my doll in her left arm, which was wrapped in a brown blanket. We headed to the back of the house. Once outside, she kneeled down to look at me._

_**"Now, you listen to me, Angel. I'll go around the house, and you will run into the woods, and whatever you do, don't turn around. Don't come back for me. Just. Keep. Going."**_

_**"No! I wanna stay with you!"**_

_**"Your a very special girl, Angel. Always remember that..." **__and with that, she gave me one last hug before she ran towards the front porch._

_The last thing I saw of her was the terrified look on her, as she carried my doll... dressed as... me... _

_That was when I realized how serious this had become: my life was in danger, and she was risking hers to save mine! I wanted to stop her, but it was too late. There was nothing left for me to do._

_Except maybe one thing._

_Run._

_And so I ran, into the forest in our backyard, and started crying for the loss of my mother._

_**'I'm never going to see her again, and it's all my fault. It's all my fault...'**__ I kept thinking._

_The pain was so great, that I couldn't think of anything else: hunger, thirst, sleepiness, and even the fact that I didn't have shoes on. They were all forgotten, as if they weren't even there. All was ignored as I ran..._

_*End of Flashback*_

It started to rain, and I was still running in the forest, far away as possible from my home. I had trouble breathing because I've been crying for hours. My feet were exhausted from running non-stop, barefoot.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell on a huge rock. My head hit the surface, but it didn't hurt that much. The rock was kind of flat, so I just lied there, not even bothering to pick myself up. I mean, what was the point? I lost my mother, the only person I had in my life, became an orphan and was forced to leave the place I grew up in, all because of some mean people who wanted to hurt me! All of this, in only one day! And now, I'm lost in the woods. Great!

I kept on crying, my tears mixing up with the rain drops.

_'Mom...'_

I let myself get wet as I drove off into a deep sleep.

**50 views= Chapter 2**

**Reviews= Hapiness :D**


	2. My savior

**Me:Who wants some fluffy romance! **

**(Imaginary crowd): I do! I do!**

**Me: Well, you go it!**

**P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. **

**#DoingTheBestICan:D**

_**Tails' P.O.V**_

I was kinda sad to see it rain outside. I was planning on seeing Sonic today. So, to pass time, I made a few modifications on the X-Tornado.

When I saw it wasn't raining anymore, I went outside and took a shortcut through the forest to Sonic's house. Since I wasn't finish with the upgrades on my plane, I decided to walk there. It was a little foggy, but I could still find my way.

But on my way, I saw a ray on sunshine hit something blue, glowing in the fog, far away from me.

_'What is that?'_ I wondered.

I used my two tails as a helicopter and flew towards it. The closer I got to it, the easier it was to see what it was. Half way there, I realized...

...it was a person!

I flew a little faster, thinking that they might be in danger! When I was just a few feet away from them, I landed on the ground, behind some bushes. I tossed the leaves away, but when I looked back, I froze, eyes wide open.

Right there in front of me, I saw...

...an angel.

A girl, wearing a white dress, shining under the sun like freshly fallen snow. She was lying on her left side, on a rock, and I couldn't see her face, just her back. But I could tell she was a fox like me, because she had blue fur and two fox tails-

_'Wait, __**WHAT**__?!" _I screamed in my mind.

I rubbed my hands on my eyes. When I opened them again, the girl fox was still there. So I'm **not** hallucinating!

_'I can't believe this! I __**found **__a two-tailed fox! I thought I was the only one!'_

I ran and knelled next to her. I pulled on her right shoulder, turning her on her back, facing me. I noticed that she had a little bump on the side of her head, and her hair was hiding half of her face.

_'Who is she?' _

_**Angel's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes, and everything was blurry.

_'What happened? Did I fall asleep?'_

I wanted to look at my suroundings, but the only thing I could see was a silhouette, looking down on me. I couldn't figure out who it was, but I could clearly see their eyes: blue, full of worry and... something else...

I lost track of time as those beautiful eyes kept staring at me. I had so many questions to ask. I wanted to get up, but I felt to weak to do that. I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Why couldn't I speak!

Suddenly, my throat started to hurt. _A __**lot.**_Then, my eyes felt heavy. I watched as the silhouette disappeared and everything turned black again.

_**Tails' P.O.V.**_

I watched the girl flutter her eyes open, and look strait into mines. They were a sparkling silver color, like diamonds shining under the sun. I could sense panic, surprise, confusion, and all sorts of emotions swirling in them.

_'And I thought she was pretty with her eyes closed!'_

Time seamed to have stopped, and I felt hypnotized. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, but I didn't care less.

She opened her mouth, as to say something, but slowly closed it again, her eyes following suit. Did she...was she...

On instinct, I took her right hand, which lied on her stomach, and checked her pulse. I was relieved to feel a pulse under my fingers: a weak one, but it was still there. She must have fell unconscious! She needed a doctor, and **fast**! I put my left arm under her neck, and my right arm under her knees. I lifted her off the ground, and quickly carried her to my house. I noticed that her dress was soaking wet!

_'Had she stayed under the rain? How long was she in that forest?' _

I started to walk even faster, worried for the poor girl in my arms.

**Sorry this is short. Tell me if you liked it in the reviews! **


	3. (sort of) Medical help

**I'm baaaaacckk! Good news! I have a Deviantart account now! But, I warn you, my drawings are not as good as my stories. Go check it out if you want and keep on reading! Sonic is in here!**

_**Tails' P.O.V.**_

When I got back home, I ran through my living room, turned into a hallway to my right, and headed straight for my room. It wasn't anything special, really. Beige walls, a bed in the right corner, a dresser on the left one, and a window in the far back of the room. I also had a desk near the door.

Anyway, I gently placed the blue fox on the bed, covered her up with a blanket so she wouldn't get cold- well, cold_**er**_\- and quickly ran back to the nearest phone. I called the only one I could think of that could help me in this situation. I heard the phone ring in my ear a few times, followed by a voice at the other end of the line.

_**"Hello?"**_ It was Cream's mother, Vanilla.

"Hi, Mrs. Vanilla." I said hastily.

_**"Why, hello Miles! Would you like to talk to Cream?"**_

"Actually, I need to speak to you." I tried to say as confidently as possible. I was getting more and more worried for the girl's health. I didn't know why, but I **needed** her to wake up again.

_**"Is everything alright? You sound a little nervous."**_Dang it!

"I need your help." I sighed

_**"What's wrong?"**_

"I found a girl unconscious in the middle of the forest, and I think she stayed in the rain."

_**"Oh my! She might get a cold!"**_

"I don't know what to do!" I nearly shouted. "Could you come over and see if she's alright?"

_**"Of course! I'll bring my first aid kit!"**_

"Thank you." I sighed in relief.

_**"Oh! Cream and Cheese will come along too, since I can't leave them at home alone."**_

"Ok, sure. But please hurry! She's very weak!" I quickly responded.

_**"Alright, we'll see you soon!"**_

"Goodbye." I hung up, and went to check up on the blue fox one more time. But I barely had time to put my foot in front of me when I was blown back a few steps by a sudden gush of wind. I looked up to see a 'blue tornado' run to my kitchen, trashing a few things along the way, and head back strait towards me! It stopped only a few inches away from my face. And that's when I finally recognized what -or _**who**_\- it was. None other than Sonic the Hedgehog, enjoying a chili dog. MY chili dog, which I was saving for later. But I didn't mind, he did that sometimes, and I've gotten used to it. After I watched him swallow his lunch in a matter of seconds, he said:

"Hey Tails! I thought you were coming over!"

He didn't look mad at me, just curious. I rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand, something I do when I get nervous. How could I explain this to him!

"Sorry about that Sonic, it's just that... well, let's just say that something caught me by surprise along the way." I finally answered.

He looked at me suspiciously. But then he just smiled and said:

"It's ok buddy. Besides, I got a little trouble getting here myself!"

"Let me guess. Amy again?" I asked, as I lowered my arm back down and smiled knowingly.

"Yep. But I think I lost her." he answered. He had a little hope in his voice, but didn't sound so happy about it either. Well, I wouldn't like it if someone followed _me_ everywhere I go! But still, it _is_ kinda funny to see 'The Blue Blur' run away from a girl. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"She's Amy Rose...she'll find you."

Sonic's face fell. He probably expected me to be a little more supportive. I was about to tell him I was only kidding, when a knock on the door was heard. I turned to open it, knowing exactly who it was, but Sonic stopped me, grabbing me by the shoulders, and started to freak out!

"It's Amy! Quick! Hide me!"

I looked at him dead in the eye. Was he... scared? I didn't even have time to answer my own question, as I saw my best friend run towards my room at the speed of sound. A second later, I heard the sound of a door lock. I sighed and decided to go open the front door, and deal with Sonic later.

_**Sonic's P.O.V.**_

Man, I hate when Amy does that! She's a good friend, I'll admit that, but when she acts all crazy around me, I could think otherwise! And when she hugs me, I can never breath! It's really annoying! If only it was different, I'd actually get to know her better instead of running away from her!

Anyways, enough about **my **problems: I noticed that Tails looked kinda nervous to tell me why he didn't show up at my house. I mean, being late wasn't his thing! But what surprised me the most was when he added _'...she'll find you.' _Right after that, I heard someone at the door! It was like some freaky horror movie or something!

_'Oh no! Amy!'_

I ran to the first place I could hide: Tails' room. I got in and locked the door behind me. I leaned my back against it, closed my eyes and sighed in relief.

_'Will she ever leave me alone?'_

I opened me eyes again, and jumped at the sight before me. There, in front of me, was a girl, lying on Tails' bed.

_'Who's she? What's she doing here?'_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling my name.

_**Tails' P.O.V.**_

I answered the door and saw Cream, Cheese and Ms. Vanilla on the other side, who was holding a first aid kit in her hands.

"I came as soon as I could." said Vanilla as she calmly walked in my house, quickly followed by her daughter. She smiled at me.

"We're here to help!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Thanks Cream." I closed the door behind her. "Sonic! It's alright, it's not Amy! Stop hiding and get out of there!" He slowly came out, with wide eyes. He looked at me confused, as if he saw a ghost, pointing my room with his right hand.

"Um, Tails? Who's the girl in your bed?"

_'Oh man! I didn't tell him!'_

"Uh... I found her in the forest on my way to your place, Sonic. That's why I couldn't come over. She looked sick, so I asked to come over and see if she was alright." He looked over my shoulder and saw Cream, Cheese and Vanilla standing behind me. I don't think he noticed their presence in the room before. When a light finally flicked in Sonic's head, he smiled his famous grin.

"Well, that explains a lot! Come on then, let's go see how she's doing!" We all agreed and went in my room and looked at the sleeping girl.

"See, her dress is soaked!" I clammed.

"She must have stayed out in the rain!" Sonic added.

"That's what I said!"

"Actually, I think it's a nightgown. I have one just like that at home!" said Cream.

"Oh."

And so, for the next thirty minutes, Vanilla, with the help of Cream and Cheese, looked at the girl's health, while I just sat down in the chair near my desk. I was thinking about 'Her'. That's what I called the fox, since I didn't know her name. Why was she alone in a forest in the middle of a storm? And in pajamas? It didn't make sense! *Sigh* Oh well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later. I look up at Sonic, who's just leaning on the wall opposite to me with his eyes closed. I sometimes wonder what he's thinking. Was he worried? Was he bored?...was he asleep?

After waiting for what seemed like hours to me, Vanilla put her things back in her first aid kit and turned towards me.

"It's a good thing you called, Tails. You were right, she stayed in the rain too long so now she has a fever. Part of her head and her feet are badly bruised, and will be very sore when she wakes up. She must have ran a lot."

"But, when I found her, she only had that night gown on. No shoes or anything."

"Oh my! And...could you tell me where exactly you found her again?"

"Like I said: in the forest, sleeping on a rock." I left the part where she woke up for a second, before passing out again in my arms.

"Maybe she tripped when she was running, and hurt her head! That would explain the bump on her head!" proposed Cream.

"Chao, chao!"

"Why don't we just ask her what happened when she wakes up?"

We all turned towards the source of the voice. It was Sonic. I jumped a little. He was so silent, I almost forgot about him for a minute (which was very strange on his part). He was now standing behind us all with his arms crossed.

_'Did Sonic and Shadow suddenly change their personalities or what?'_

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Vanilla replied, which made me turn my attention to her.

"What do you mean, we 'can't'?" I asked worrydly, expecting the worst. Vanilla must have sensed my anxiety.

"It's alright Tails. The thing is, she most likely passed out of exhaustion. It would not be good for her to wake her up now and throw questions at her. She needs to rest. I'll come back to check up on her tomorrow." With that said, she took the kit in her hands and left the room with Cream and Cheese in tow. Sonic went out too, saying something about a last minute run. By the time they were all gone, the sun was setting.

My eyes suddenly felt heavy. I was tired from the events of the day. I decided to sleep on the couch that night.

**Reviews are much apreciated!**


	4. Morning check-ups

**_Tails' P.O.V._**

When I woke up this morning, I didn't recognize my surroundings at first. Why was I in the living room? I was still half-asleep when my brain clicked, and I remembered yesterday's events. I immediatly ran towards my room. I slowly opened the door and found 'Her' still lying on the bed. She heasn't moved at all since yesterday! But I know she was still alive, for her chest was slightly moving up and down. I walked up to her and checked her pulse, being careful not to wake her up. It was still a little weak, but not as much as it was before. I put my hand on her forehead. It was boiling hot! I went to get a wet cloth. When I came back, I closed the door behind me, walked to my bed, sat down and put the cloth on her head. I looked at 'Her' for a moment. The light from the window made her fur look like it was made of gold. At that moment, she was probably worth more than any treasure on Mobius!

She was the most beautiful thing in the world when she was asleep. Still...there was a part of me that really wanted her to wake up. So I could see those diamond eyes, just like when I first saw her.

I blushed a little at the memory. I glanced at 'Her' again, and I don't know what got over me, but my heart started to beat really fast, just like the first time she looked at me with those cristal blue eyes. I suddenly felt myself moving closer to her, it was like a magnetic pull. I didn't realize that we were so close...

_'If I just leaned a little more... just a little...I could...'_

We were just inches away, when I heard a knock on the door. I yelled in surprise, fell off the bed, and landed on the floor, on my back.

"Hey Tails! You in there?"

It's Sonic! I completly forgot! We usually eat breakfast at my house! I quickly got up on my feet and opened the door of my room.

"Oh, hey Sonic!" I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

_'My face feels warm. I hope I'm not blushing...'_

"Sorry Tails, did I wake you up?"

"No, I slept on the couch last night."

"So, what were you doing in you're room then?" he asked, confused.

"Uhhmm..."

I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't tell him that I was...

...

...

...what the heck _was_ I about to do back there?

"I was just...checking up on the girl, to see if she was alright!" I finally answered. Sonic looked at me funny. I turned around and pointed at 'Her'.

"She had a fever, so I put a cloth on her forehead. S-see!" I added to prove my point. When I turned back to face him, he stopped starring at me and said:

"Anyway, where are the chilidogs? I'm hungry!"

I laughed and we went to eat our breakfast. While we were eating, we heard someone at the door. I got up and opened it and saw Cream, Cheese and Vanilla again, still holding on to her first aid kit.

"Oh, hello guys."

"I'm sorry if we're a little early, it's that I was worried for that poor girl."

_'That's right! They said they'd come back yesterday.'_

"It's alright. Come in." I replied. I led them inside and closed the door behind them. As soon as I let go of the handle, I heard another knock outside.

_'Who could that be this time? I don't remember anyone else saying they'd come today...' _I thought to myself. Just as I started to turn the handle, the door suddenly flew wide open! I had to take a step back so I wouldn't be crushed against the wall! Then, I saw a pink blur pass next to me really fast, almost making me fall! I quickly turned around to see Sonic, still sitting at the table, being hugged the life out of him by a pink hedgehog...

_'*sigh* Amy...'_

"**SONIC!**" she yelled. "I found you! I look **everywhere** for you, but you weren't there, so I thought you might be at Tails' place, since-'

"Amy! Quiet down, the girl's still sleeping!" Sonic interrupted her, while still trying to break out of her death hug. He was starting to suffocate! I guess whatever plan he had going in his head worked, 'cause right when those words left his lips, she turned to look at him, with a confused look on her face.

"Girl?"

She jumped off of him, leaving him gasping for air, and turned to look at the rest of us, fury clearly written on her face.

"What **girl!?**"

"Amy, calm down!" said a scared little Cream. She didn't like it when Amy got mad."Tails found a fox in the forest, and she's sick!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese added, shaking in fear. He didn't like it when she was angry either...

Amy closed her eyes, took a deep breath and asked through clenched teeth:

"Where is she?" I could clearly see that she was holding back her anger.

"In my room, but she-" I tried to explain, but it was to late. She walked towards my room, ready to give this stanger a peice of her mind. She busted my room door open with a kick. I'll have to fix that later...

**"Hey, you! Come here!"**

She was only a few inches away from pounding 'Her' with her hammer when Cream and I reached out and each grabbed one of her arms, stopping her from moving any closer. She kept yelling at us to release her.

"Only if you calm down!" said Cream.

Amy took deep breaths and calmly answered:

"Alright, I'm cool, now let me go..."

"Promise not to hurt Tails' guest?"

"..._yes_."

A few moments later, everyone was in my room, waiting to see if 'She' was ok. Amy was hugging Sonic to death (_again_), Cream was playing on the floor with Cheese, was checking on the girl and I tried to help as much as I could. After that, I went to my desk and waited with the others to see what would happen next.

"What's her name anyway?" Amy suddenly asked.

"I really don't know. I found her uncouncious, and I've never seen her before. I don't think she's from here."

_'If she was, I easily would have recognized her...did I just think that?'_

I was to deep in my thoughts to notice that _'someone'_ was waking up...


End file.
